Gauken Academy
by Catori-Avarina
Summary: The Gauken Academy is now excepting a few select eldgible humans into the student body. Is about the random and entertaing lives of a few of my OCs, the countries and hopefully some submitted OCs. The school however, has other reasons for recruiting students. Rated T because it will include some language and I figured better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**London, England : Summer Macy**

"You are unbelievably selfish!" Summer's mother yelled at her.

"I'm not selfish! It's perfectly reasonable for me to not want it be shipped off to some boarding school out of the country!" Summer yelled, slamming her hands down on her mother's desk. She was so mad that she didn't even notice the pain.

"I don't want to go to a school in a different country where I don't know anyone and everyone speaks different languages! I'm not about to become a bloody translator! My life does not revolve around your stupid, diplomatic career!" Summer replied, glaring at her mother who glared back, initiating a stare down. If Summer's father had been there he would have told them that they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter.

The statement wasn't exactly false, after all, both were lightly tanned with dark brown eyes and had the same face. The main difference was their hair. While Summer had long, toffee colored hair, her mother had darker brown hair.

"You're going. End of story. Now go pack."

"No."

"Discussion closed. Now go pack or I will pack for you, and you won't like what I pack."

Summer stormed out of her mother's office and down the hall to her room. _'Fine,'_ Summer thought to herself, '_If she's going to make me go, then I'm not going to cooperate once I get there.'_ Cursing her mother in every one of the seven languages she was fluent in, five of which she taught herself, she threw her clothes into a bag that sat on her bedroom floor. She threw her personal possessions into another bag and blasted music from her iPod.

**Lisbon, Portugal : Adalyn Macoya**

Adalyn carefully folded her new uniform and her other clothing into a suitcase. While being forced into a boarding school was irritating, she was looking forward to the opportunity. Before beginning to pack, Adalyn had done some research on her new school.

World Academy was a school for countries and a single, randomly selected child of an ambassador for each of those countries. Though it was located on an island near Italy, the school's official language was English. Other languages would be taught and spoken periodically to enhance communication skills.

Adalyn had gotten all of this information from the school's website, which had been entirely in English. While she spoke multiple languages, English was her least favorite. Nonetheless, she had copied down all she could about the school into her brand new notebook, which was presently inside her bag.

"Adalyn!" her mother yelled to her from downstairs, "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Adalyn called, clipping her thick, wavy brown hair up and tossing her glasses' case into her bag. She struggled to carry both her bag and suitcase downstairs, but she wouldn't accept any offers of help due to her independent streak.

**Shanghai, China : Mingzhu Yaun**

Ming slammed the car trunk shut and slid into the back seat. She was presently giving her mother the silent treatment as revenge for the boarding school. Not only was the uniform uncomfortable and stupid looking, but it had a skirt. No matter how much she had begged, threatened, bribed, or blackmailed, Ming still couldn't get permission to switch to the boys' uniform.

She stared blankly out the window as the car closed the distance to the airport. In the back seat next to her was Yao. Though she didn't exactly like him, he was tolerable; she would rather have tolerable during a long flight than an ass. However, sadly, iPod batteries only lasted so long.

Earlier in the day she had learned that World Academy was a school that allowed only a single child of an ambassador from each country into the school; each kid being high school age and randomly selected for fairness. Not only did the school have ambassadors' children, but also the personifications of countries. Therefore, Yao was going with Ming to the Academy as the personification of China. So...he was a 4000-year-old teenager...awkward.

The car pulled into the airport and, after clambering through the security checks, Ming reluctantly broke her vow of silence to say goodbye to her mother. As the passengers boarded the plane, Ming looked out of her plane window and at her city. Who knew when she would see it again?

**Prague, Czech Republic : Arabella Drabek**

Arabella tugged a brush through her chocolate colored hair. She had fallen asleep on the six hour flight to the Italian island. The fact that she had actually managed to fall asleep on the plane was something of a miracle since she was terrified of flying.

The line of people filing off of the plane was steadily getting shorter. She threw the brush into her bag and dashed off of the plane to luggage claim. Getting over there, she grabbed the handle of her turquoise suitcase and struggled to pull it off of the conveyer belt.

"¿Necesita ayuda con ese Señorita?" a boy around Arabella's age asked. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. Arabella spoke Czech, Italian, German, English, and a little French, but no Spanish. She paused, trying to use Italian to help her understand what she believed to be Spanish.

The Spaniard must have noticed her confusion because he grabbed her suitcase off of the belt and set it on the ground next to her. "I asked if you needed help with the bag, Señorita," he said in English.

"Oh, thanks, I'm Arabella," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Spain, but just call me Antonio or Tony, sí?" he told her. "Hey, are you going to World Academy?" he asked, noticing that she wore the uniform.

"Yeah, my parents decided it would be good for foreign affairs."

"Well I guess we can go hunt down the meeting point for students together then. " he replied picking up his bags.

**New York City, USA : Ella Conner**

Ella was completely exhausted after the twelve hours flying on dirty, loud and disgusting airplanes. Being in Europe also put a kink in her caffeine intake plan because of the lack of Mt. Dew.

Glaring at the coke in her hand, Ella adjusted her backpack and walked towards the group of kids her age and the adults with them. The adults were all holding up 'World Academy' signs.

After confirming her arrival with one of the adults, she made her way over to a support beam. She sat down, leaning against the pole, and downed her entire soda in a few gulps.

_'Come on caffeine fueled energy'_ she thought to herself.

"You must be from the Republic of Ireland!"

Ella looked up and saw a girl with long toffee colored hair looking down at her.

"Nice to find someone who's within a thousand kilometers of home." the girl mused aloud. She had a light British accent.

"Uh-" Ella started to tell the the girl that she was actually American but the Brit cut her off.

"I'm Summer Macy." She extended her hand, " I bet you couldn't guess what country I'm from." She laughed a little.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ella." Ella took Summer's hand and shook it. The British girl's jaw dropped open.

"Y-you're American?!"

"Yes."

"But your hair! It's so red! I was willing to bet money that you were Irish!" Summer continued to wonder aloud to herself.

"She's the girl from the Republic of Ireland." Ella replied pointing to a tall, blonde girl dressed head to toe in pastels, mostly pinks.

"Oh well. Do you mind if I sit with you? Even if you're from no where near home, you do still speak English." Summer asked,

"Yea sure. Go ahead."

Summer sunk down and leaned on her backpack.

"So why'd you have to come?"

_**~So I hope people like this... It does have a ton of ocs but I'm thinking about setting up a submit an oc thingy just cus I need extra students to just be around and stuff. If I do that I will set up specific cities people can apply to create a character for. Also this is my rendition of the school so it probably won't be completely accurate and there will be some random teachers, classes and other stuff thrown in for kicks. I am open to suggestions on how to make the school more accurate as long as the suggestion doesn't mess up my future plot plans.**_

_**This is my first hetalia fic so I hope it turns out well, I'm going to try and release stuff as I write them and since I'm currently 5 chapters ahead it shouldn't be too hard. I also would like to start an NCIS fic since I am obbsessed with that show.**_

_**Feedback Appreciated, Sorry if there are any typos/spelling/grammar errors. Thanks for reading! ~**_

**Cover Photo Courtesy of Moi and my amazing iPad skills...(sorta)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorms

**~Okay so I realize my chapter names suck. Hopefully that will improve as I go on with this.~**

**Summer Macy **

While talking to the American was pretty interesting, just sitting in the airport was starting to irritate Summer. Eden was pretty into Broadway and knew various musicals, but even she was running out of entertainment.

Summer glared at the man with the clipboard who hadn't signed anyone in for over an hour.

_'The stragglers should have to find their own ride to the school instead of forcing the rest of the people who were actually on time to wait hours in order to leave.'_

Eden let out a huge sigh.

"This sucks."

Summer nodded and continued to glare at the clipboard man, who suddenly looked up and yelled something to a nearby woman who handed him a bullhorn.

"Attention!" He yelled into the bullhorn. Everyone in the airport lobby, even the non-students turned to look at him.  
"All students of the World Academy please line up in front of the sign displaying the continent your country is located on. Europe has been divided into east and west Europe because of the amount of European countries. If you are confused as where to go please ask one of the adults. We will be leaving for the ferry to the school's island momentarily."

The various adults at the airport entrance held up their signs and the students rushed over towards their individual groups.

Summer said 'goodbye' to Eden and the walked over towards the Western Europe sign.

After a few minutes the clipboard guy spoke into the bullhorn again.

"We are now leaving. The ferry ride will be about an hour. Please stay with your group. When we reach the school you will go to your assigned dorm section and the section leader will brief you on the school rules and how your next few days will work. All students must be in uniform when we dock."

The students filed out the doors to the bus, which would take them to the ferry. Summer swore about the uniform under her breath.

"A lady shouldn't swear like that." A British accented voice scolded.

Summer spun around to see a blonde boy looking at her curiously.

"I can swear if I want to." She argued.

"Well it's a bad representation of our country."

Summer glared at him. '_Wonderful. The only person I've met from my own country so far, is a complete arse._' She thought.

"I'm England, "he offered as they sat down in the seat directed to them by the bus driver.

"So you're the country personification? Good to know that my country is represented by a sexist, snotty git."

"I am not a git, I'm a proper English gentleman."

"And a proper idiot." Summer muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well you're a bloody wanker." He was now standing up in the isle yelling at her.

"Gee, that's exactly how one should treat a lady, 'Mr. Gentleman.'" Summer mocked him, putting air quotes around the "Mr Gentleman"

The woman had boarded the bus and was now on her way up the isle to stop the argument.

"Enough!" She snapped in slightly accented English. "Honestly, two students from the same country should get along better than this."

"It's not his fault that the part of his brain in charge of country pride needs the part controlling his ego to budge up." Summer taunted.

"Hey!" England yelled.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The woman pointed at a girl with wavy brown and glasses. "Please switch places with Mr. Kirkland would you?"

The girl nodded and walked up the isle to sit by Summer who shrugged and sat back down.

**Adalyn Macoya**

"Hey. I'm Summer." The British girl said as Adalyn slid into the seat next to her.

"Adalyn." She replied, " I kind of hate English," she started, "So can you speak any other languages?"

"French," Summer shuddered when she said the name, "German, Latin, a little Mandarin, a little Arabic, Spanish which is my favorite, as well as Portuguese." She rolled off the languages, ticking them off on her fingers as she went.

Adalyn nodded. "Why don't we speak German then? I'm from Portugal but I like to speak other languages to help with fluency and stuff."

Summer agreed, but the conversation didn't get very far as the Brit started staring absentmindedly out he window. Eventually the conversation attempts ended because Summer has passed out from the exhaustion of being up super early and then traveling all morning. She had also not eaten anything since the disgusting airplane peanuts.

The bus ride was only about a half hour long, so soon after she fell asleep Adalyn had to wake her up again.

Summer groggily got out off the bus and walked with Adalyn to the boarding line. She mumbled something about caffeine, which caused Adalyn to laugh.

The ferry was decently sized so that it could fit the couple hundred new students arriving. It had two decks and both outdoor and indoor seating. There was also, much to Summer's delight, a buffet that served coffee and various snacks.

Adalyn watched with interest as she had never seen anyone eat so much in one sitting. The toffee hair girl also downed three cups of coffee in the twenty minutes they had been sitting, when the American approached. She and Summer seemed to know each other, and Summer introduced the red head as Eden, whom had brought with her, a Czech girl named Arabella.

Immediately Adalyn spoke to both in German, starting a conversation with Summer and Arabella who were both fluent. In the middle in the conversation about the school, Adalyn noticed that the American hadn't been speaking at all. Glancing at the red head, she noticed that the girl looked very confused. Of course she wouldn't speak German. Adalyn mentally kicked herself for not realizing and then quickly switched the conversation to English.

**Arabella Drabek **

Just as Arabella was finishing up her second croissant, the intercom came on. She set her croissant down on what she thought was the table but turned out to be Summer's tray, in order to pay attention better.

Summer with her eternal love of all things French, plucked the pastry off of her tray and looked for somewhere to throw it. Catching sight of England, she took aim and threw it at his head. Then looked away and started a conversation with Eden so that she would look more "innocent".

Arabella realizing what had just happened, jumped up and demanded a new pastry. Summer of course casually pointed at the buffet and told her to stuff it. Then she turned to return the glare of the blonde she had hit with Arabella's croissant.

Arabella sighed and turned to Adalyn.

"Did you hear any of that?" She asked.

"Yes. We are docking in about twenty minutes." Adalyn replied distractedly while trying to break up the two Brits who were now fighting loudly and attracting a lot of attention.

"Thanks." Arabella called to Adalyn, as she stood up, straightened her uniform skirt and started walking towards the buffet.

"I'm going to go get a new croissant since someone," she glared pointedly at Summer, " threw mine away."

"I knew it was you!" England yelled glaring at Summer, who gave him a proud two finger salute then returned to her coffee.

As Arabella walked towards the buffet she heard the British girl say something about "that bloody uniform" she needed to change into.

Searching the buffet table, Arabella spotted the last croissant about half way down the table. We rushed to grab it but was beaten by a boy with long blonde hair.

Upon noticing her the boy turned and grinned.

"Here you go Mon Cherie," he said handing her the pastry, " I wouldn't want a beautiful girls such as yourself to be hungry."

Arabella took the pastry warily._ 'French'_ she though, _'Dammit'_

"Does someone as beautiful as yourself have a name?" He stepped forward and reached out to twirl a piece of her chocolate colored hair.

"Knock it off! And don't touch me!" She said smacking his had away and backing up.

"I'm France," he said stepping towards her again, "But you, Mon Cherie, can call me Francis or amour. It's your choice."

"No thank you." Arabella replied. Turning around and scurrying backs I the table where she had been sitting. Summer was just walking back wearing her uniform but with a few...adjustments, including combat boots and ripped leggings under the uniform skirt.

_'Well at least I can see why she hates the French now,'_ Arabella thought, chucking the croissant behind her without thinking. She giggled a little after hearing an annoyed 'bloody frog' from the Brit Summer had been arguing with earlier.

**Ming Yuan**

Ming walked irritably off the ferry and started on the short path up the hill to the school. The black dress that she was required to wear limited her movement. At least she could wear whatever she wanted for shoes, privilege which some of the students were already exploiting. On her way off the boat Ming had seen some girls wearing heels and one girl wearing combat boots. There were also a few girls who bought their uniforms too small and therefore looked like sluts, some of them probably on purpose, judging from the way a few were throwing them selves at guys.

Ming pulled out her schedule and map as she walked into the school courtyard. After determining her floor and section number, Ming headed toward the building labelled dorms on her map. Not that she really even needed the map since the huge flood of students directed her into the building. She walked up the three flights of stairs to her floor, avoiding the throng of people in the elevator area.

Walking down the tiled hall, she searched for the number thirteen next to one of the large wooden doors. Finally spotting the correct door she referred to her schedule for her section pin. She then punched the seven numbers into the key pad by the door. It swung open and she walked into the large and roomy common. In the common's corner were some papers stacked on a table.

Ming picked up the small stack that was labelled with her name on a post it note. The papers included a new and updated copy of her schedule, her room assignment and a student handbook. She would be sharing the first of the rooms with another girl who hadn't arrived yet.

Ming opened the door to her room and noticed her luggage had been brought up and placed next to the desk under one of the loft beds. On the other side of the room was a set of bright pastel pink luggage positioned the same way.

She looked around the room, still debating what to do next when the section door was flung open and a group of loud people filed in.

The first three to walk in were bickering loudly. A girl who was wearing ripped leggings and combat boots under her uniform and a blonde boy, both with British accents, were arguing with a blond French boy. There were two girls, one with bright red hair and another with darker hair and glasses, who were trying to stop the argument. Behind them a dark haired boy and girl, and an American whom was stuffing his face entered the room. Behind them was a blonde girl dressed in all pink and two German boys deep in conversation, one of whom looked slightly albino.

Ming stood there in the middle of the room unsure how to react, until the redhead girl and the one with the glasses walked over and introduced themselves.

"So what are they arguing about?" Ming asked the girl with the glasses, Adalyn. The school information sent to students over break was in English and announced English as the official language at the school so everyone assumed everyone else spoke English. Luckily this was almost always true.

"Well the two Brits are arguing with France because he told them that their cooking sucks. Plus the two countries automatically hate each other."

Ming laughed and nodded.

"Hey Adalyn! You and I share this one!" The redhead, Eden, yelled, poking her head out the door.

"Great." Adalyn followed Eden into the room.

"Dude England!" Yelled the America, "You and France have to share a room!" He laughed.

"No!" Both the French guy, who was apparently France, and the Brit, England, yelled at the same time.

"Sucks for you England!" The British girl laughed, "I get to room with Arabella. I'm Summer by the way!" She yelled the last bit at Ming before dashing into her room after the other dark haired girl. Then she slammed the door on the stream of curse words coming from England.

The American boy introduced himself as none other than the hero, aka Alfred or America. He ended up rooming with the dark haired boy, Spain.

The albino and his friend, who turned out to be his brother, were also rooming together. The albino was the personification of Prussia, or Gilbert and his brother was Germany or Ludwig.

The excited blonde in all pink practically skipped up to Ming.

"I'm Nellie! From the Republic of Ireland!" She said enthusiastically with a slight Irish accent. She then hugged Ming tightly. Freezing, Ming slowly pulled herself out of the hug and pushed the blonde off of her.

"You mean to tell me the redhead, Eden was it? Isn't from Ireland?"

"Nope! She's an American." Nellie replied, obviously intrigued by the American girl. The blonde then pranced into the room she was going to share with Ming.

'_Wonderful, my roommate is a pink obsessed fairy girl._' Ming thought to herself.

**~Thanks for reading! I'm currently trying to improve my knowledge of British slang(I'm American) in order to better England and Summer's vocabularies so sorry if I mess up some stuff. I did find out yesterday while working on chapter six that pissed in the UK = drunk so I had to fix that in a few chapters. If you haven't already seen I do need OCs for this story so if you want to submit go ahead. They should be 14-18 and the age will correspond with year. (i.e. 14 and 15 in year 1, 15 & 16 in year 2, so on so forth), and I really need more boys. Results for who's characters will be in will be published in about a month when I release the chapter in which most OCs first appear. . Hope you enjoyed the story, let me know if I need to fix any grammar, spelling, slang, or other stuff in here, and if you have any suggestions for funny stuff to happen in the reviews. ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Food

**Eden Conner **

Eden took her hot pink, leopard print suitcase and emptied it out onto the floor. She and Adalyn were putting their things away in the free hour they had before dinner. Eden had a few sets of the uniform that she folded up and shoved into the top drawer of the dresser. She took all of the clothes she actually cared about and placed them in the drawer below.

Adalyn's clothes were neatly folded and organized in the bottom two drawers. Her uniforms were hanging in the closet.

Eden dug through her backpack of things that were actually important to her. Mostly writing notebooks, her iPod and a few other things. She stacked the notebooks on her desk.

Upon entering the room she and Adalyn had each chosen a side. Each half of the room had a loft bed with a desk underneath, a swivel chair, and a dresser. On each desk there had also been a school provided laptop.

Adalyn's laptop was already up and running update programs and computer software downloads. The Portuguese girl obviously had some experience with computers.

Eden picked up her own laptop and examined it. Since she had never had her own computer, she found this pretty exciting. The laptop cost had been included in tuition and so each student would get to keep their laptop when they graduated.

Eden ran her fingers over the silver lid and noticed the engraved American flag. Glancing at Adalyn's computer, she saw it had the Portuguese flag engraved on its lid.

_'The laptops must have been custom made.'_ The American girl decided setting hers back on the oak desk. She finished her unpacking relatively quickly since she hadn't brought much with her.

Deciding to kill the rest of the hour with music and script writing she pulled out her iPod and one of her various notebooks. This worked so well that before she knew it Adalyn was pulling a bud out of her ear and yelling something about dinner.

Eden nodded and slipped the apple product into the pocket of her uniform jacket. Then she followed Adalyn and the others down the stairs to the main school building.

_'Thank god we are only required to eat here for assemblies.'_ Eden thought, _'It's kind of a long walk for a hungry person.'_ The kitchenette in the commons was only a few feet from her room and had plenty of food, so Eden was fine with skipping the mess hall. Until she actually saw it.

Walking into the building her jaw dropped. Besides being packed with students there was also a shit ton of food.

"Bloody hell." England commented behind Eden.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Summer snapped at him.

Eden had to agree with Summer, as she had been about to use the American version of England's exclamation, _'Holy shit.'_

Seeing all of the food made her about 5x hungrier than she had been prior. The section 13 group found a table with a only a few people and sat down, ready to dig in to the feast.

**Summer Macy **

Summer and the rest of section thirteen sat down at a large, rectangular table with section fourteen. The majority of the next door section was indifferent to section thirteen, with the exception of two. A girl with long, wavy hair slightly darker than Summer's, and a dark haired boy with a large mole on his cheek. They introduced themselves as the personifications of Hungary and Austria, Elizabeta and Roderick.

Roderick and Gilbert automatically started fighting of some country history so Ludwig and Adalyn slipped between them.

Summer was glaring at the buffet tables across the room. '_Let's get on with this! I'm soooooooo hungry!_' She thought.

The last of the students were trickling through the door and sitting down. '_Bloody twits._'

Finally almost everyone was seated and the man, who had been in possession of the clipboard earlier, stood up.

"Welcome students. I'm principle Germania, for those new students who do not know me. This as many of you know is vice principle, Rome" he gestured towards a dark haired man, whom was downing a bottle of wine.

Rome stopped drinking and waved at the students, the finished the bottle and set it aside for a knew one. The principle sighed loudly and continued his speech.

"At the end of the meal all students will be given an updated rule book and information packet. You will be expected to have read these by tomorrow. Some classes will also pass out reading material, which will have its own set due date. You may now proceed in an orderly manner to the buffet tables. "

The blonde principle then turned and started to scold the vice principle as the students stampeded for the buffet, ignoring his request for order.

Summer piled a plate full of various meats and some other relatively healthy food, as well as two huge plates of dessert. She also grabbed two Styrofoam cups that she filled with more coffee. Summer loaded all of these items on to a tray that she ate off of as she walked back to the table.

By the time she had sat down, almost half of her first plate of food was gone. Alfred, the personification of America, sat down next to her and both proceeded to stuff their faces, until interrupted by Arthur.

"How the bloody hell do you two eat so much?" He wondered aloud.

Summer looked up at him.

"I'm half starved, and haven't eaten anything since that ferry ride like four hours ago. " shrugged, returning to her meal.

"That was like two hours ago." Adalyn commented.

"Whatever." The British girl grumbled, mouth full of food.

"You're just like Alfred! Constantly eating with no regard for manners!" Arthur exclaimed irritably.

"Yep. Now there's two heroes. I am of course the lead hero though. She's surprisingly fun for being from the same country as you." Alfred responded in between gulps of food.

England opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. Shaking his head and sighing loudly he went back to his dinner.

"My country is not fun? Coming from him." He muttered to himself.

**Adalyn Macoya **

After eating her fill and receiving her hand outs, Adalyn made her way back to the dorm with Arabella, Nellie, and Ming.

Summer was still wolfing down her food like she had never eaten before and Eden had stayed to keep her company. Right before Adalyn had gotten up to leave, Alfred had challenged Summer to a cake eating contest. Just watching made Adalyn want to throw up her dinner so she had decided to go back to the dorm and get some sleep. Travel exhausted her.

Arriving at the doors to the section, Adalyn watched patiently as the other girls tried to remember the entry code. Several attempts to guess the seven digit code later, Adalyn began to worry about getting locked out for too many failed attempts, so she volunteered the information.

"It's four-three-eight-two-five-four-two." She recited the numbers from memory.

"Thank god for Adalyn's memory. " Ming said as she punched in the code. She then flung the door open and the girls filed into the inviting earth tones of the commons.

Adalyn said good-night, anxious to take a shower and fall into bed. She walked into her room and dug through her bag for the pjs she hadn't unpacked yet. They were nothing fancy, just some comfy, grey sweats and an old, too-big t-shirt.

She located the clothing items as well as a bath towel and wandered into one of the girls restrooms off the commons.

Upon entering her jaw dropped. The bathroom was huge! It was decked out in pale sea-green, and white tiles with a huge shower. The bathtub was even bigger.

_'It looks more like a large hot tub then a bath.'_ Adalyn thought to herself.

This thought was supported by the jets of bubbly water that were on in the bathtub.

Adalyn decided she would rather take a quick shower and then just go to bed than spend time in the pool-like tub, so she turned the shower to hot and let the steam fill up the room. Then she hopped in and let the comforting water rinse all of the travel stress down the drain. She stood there, relaxing in the lavender scented water until she heard a door bang rather loudly.

"I told you I would kick you're ass in an eating contest! I'm the hero!"

_'Great they're back.'_ She thought.

"Don't rub it in! It's not my fault that you're a way bigger person than me and can therefore ingest more food!"

Summer was apparently pretty sore about losing the eating contest.

Adalyn jumped out of the shower and threw her clothes on. Someone else would want to use the bathroom and she didn't want to be here when they did.

She walked out past Arabella who was wrapped in a towel holding a small pile of folded clothes. She and Adalyn shared a quick conversation, but it was kept short because England had warned that France was a pervert and should be avoided.

After saying goodnight and distracting Francis as Arabella slipped into the bathroom, Adalyn crawled into her bed.

The soft sheets and the mattress that moulded to her form made Adalyn feel like she was floating in a cloud. She was so warm and so comfortable that it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

The Portuguese girl was so tired that she didn't even hear the multiple arguments her dorm-mates were having out in the commons. Not that she would have cared about their argument anyway.

**~Thanks for reading! I hope I was able to spell stuff right(Roderick or Roderich? I had no idea) Anyways, feedback is appreciated and if you would like to submit an OC go to s/9119565/1/Sumbit-An-OC to submit and either PM the filled out form to me or comment it. I really need more guys. Also the OC submissions will close on April 30th. I don't know if I gave a date in the last chapter so if I did ignore it. **

**+ /d5zvxtm = Summer Drawing**

**+ /d5zvxhs= Arabella Drawing **

**^I drew both on my iPad and am currently working on Ming.^**

**Hope you liked the chapter! More next week(hopefully).~**


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee & Blackmail

**Arabella** **Drabek**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Arabella rolled over and glanced at the clock.

Six-o'clock. Classes started at eight, so if she wanted any breakfast, she would have to get up now. Reluctantly Arabella dragged herself out of be and to the closet where her uniforms hung. After changing into her uniform and otherwise readying herself for school, Arabella decided she should probably wake Summer up for breakfast.

In retrospect this was one of her worse ideas, at the time though, she thought that she was doing Summer a favor.

"WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Summer yelled, startling Arabella whom had shaken her awake.

"Don't you want to get up so you can get some breakfast?"

"NO!" Summer exclaimed exasperatedly, as if this was the most obvious notion in the world. "It's like o'dark thirty and I want to sleep more!" With that she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Do you want me to bring you some bacon or something?" Arabella lifted the pillow up and Summer mumbled something unintelligible.

Arabella dropped the pillow back on Summer's head.

"You try to be helpful." She muttered closing the dorm door behind her as loudly as possible. This was followed by a 'Put a bloody sock in it!' from Summer.

Arabella rolled her eyes and caught sight of Adalyn, Nellie and Eden heading out of the commons down to breakfast.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled running after them.

"Where's Summer?" Asked Eden.

"Oh, she's not much of a morning person."

"Neither is Ming," Nellie, Ming's roommate, agreed, " I tried to wake her up and she threw a book at me!"

"Well they can go hungry then. " Adalyn commented, "It's their own fault if they're hungry later."

_'She obviously doesn't care."_ Arabella thought to herself.

The girls made their way into the same red brick building they had eaten in the previous night.

**Eden Conner**

Even before she entered the building, Eden could smell the bacon and the coffee.

As soon as she entered the gigantic hallway, Eden dashed over to the buffet table and loaded up on caffeinated beverages.

She carried her two coffees to the table her dorm section had eaten dinner at last night, and sat down with Arabella. The two section fourteen students that they had spoken with last night were also there. The other girls who had come down to breakfast were still in line at the buffet and the countries were still asleep, with the exception of Germany, who as deep in conversation with Adalyn.

"I think we met last night, but I don't remember you're name. " it was the section fourteen girl, Hungary.

"I'm Eden, from America. You're Hungary right?"

"Yep. This is my boyfriend, Austria." She kissed that dark haired boy from the night before on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about disliking PDA.

"Yea, I remember him. You guys make a cute couple." Eden was attempting to carry on a conversation with Hungary, but wasn't sure exactly how, so she didn't pursue it any further after she was thanked by Hungary.

Finished with her small breakfast and large coffee, Eden decided to accompany Arabella back to the dorm. The poor Czech girl struggling to carry a breakfast plate and two coffees for Summer.

Eden, feeling bad for her, took the coffees and picked up and extra just incase. Someone would want it.

**Ming Yuan**

Ming rolled over in her bed and glared at the ceiling as if she was trying to bore holes into it. It was way to early in the morning to be awake, much less to be awake for school which required thinking. Luckily her first class was French, so it hopefully wouldn't be too bad.

By graduation the school required that every student be fluent in the six most widely spoke world languages; Mandarin Chinese, French, German, Spanish, English, and Arabic.

Most students, including Ming, were already fluent or semi-fluent in at least two languages. Their native language, in her case Mandarin, and English because it was the school's main language. Many students also came with some knowledge, or even fluency, in one of the others. Ming had managed to learn some basic French.

Reluctantly she dragged herself out of her warm bed and over to the crumpled uniform on the floor. The night before she had been too lazy to put it away.

"God damn uniform is so freaking uncomfortable!" She thought aloud.

THUNK! Ming's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise from the room adjacent to her own, followed by a stream of multi-language cursing.

Curious, she went to see what had happened.

Summer had been pulled out of the top bunk by a very frustrated Arabella.

"Blasted floor!" The disgruntled Brit growled rubbing the side of her head she had hit on the floor.

"It's not like the floor moved, you just fell out of your bed. Technically that makes it your fault, so don't curse the floor. I brought you coffee. And breakfast. So be an appreciative roommate and get your ass out of bed!" Arabella was clearly irritated by the lazy attitude of her roommate.

"Hey is one of those for me?" Ming jumped in to the conversation, pointing at the coffees in Eden's hands.

"Yea sure." The American shuffled the three cups of coffee around and somehow managed to pass one off to Ming.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad I grabbed an extra."

Summer was a mess. With bad bed head and pink kitty pjs she looked absolutely hilarious. Ming couldn't pass up the blackmail opportunity so she whipped out her phone and clicked a few photos.

Luckily Arabella was keeping Summer occupied with two espressos, so the blackmailee didn't notice her photo being taken.

_'Perfect' _thought Ming, _'From what I've seen of this girl, my new found leverage will come in very handy at some point in the future.'_

**_~ Sorry my chapter titles are so beyond lame, but I'm working on it. Check out the submit and OC page if you haven't already. Ocs should show up somewhere between 8-12 depending on how much i include for the rest of the first week and how long the chapters end up being. Feedback and comments appreciated! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!~_**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Adalyn Macoya**

Adalyn looked down at the silver watch face on her left wrist. She still had a half an hour before her class would start, but she decided to head to class anyways.

The school day would end at noon today so that students with larger time changes could adjust and get over their jet lag.

During her breakfast, Adalyn had discovered that she would have her first period class, world history, with Germany, France, Nellie and Eden. While France was a complete idiot, and both Eden and Nellie seemed to be kind of ditzy, Germany seemed to have a higher level of intelligence.

'_It will be nice to have a few people I know in my class,_' she thought as she walked down the hallway to her classroom. The school building was incredibly large and she had to highlight her classrooms on a map, as well as some different pathways to get to each class.

When she reached her classroom, Adalyn immediately looked for a seat closer to the front. She liked to be able to contribute more to class discussions and also believed that sitting in the front helped to show that she took school seriously.

Behind her chosen seat sat a boy in the Asian class uniform with longer brown hair in a ponytail. To her left was Germany and to her right was another Asian class student with dark, almost black hair.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted her politely bowing his head, "I am Japan."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Adalyn." She bowed back.

The boy sitting behind her introduced himself as China. Adalyn made a mental note to tell Ming that her country's personification was in the same class as herself.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?" Adalyn spun around to see a tall violet eyed student towering over China. Based on his accent and the fact that he referred to himself as the country, Adalyn assumed he was the Russia personification.

She watched as poor China tried to hide behind Japan, telling Russia to stop creeping.

Eden ran into the room just as the bell rang and sat down in one of the few available seats. The one she selected was diagonal from Adalyn's, behind Germany's seat.

The door flew open and an older woman who looked to be in her 70's walked in.

"You two!" She pointed at China and Russia, "Sit down commies!" She commanded.

Adalyn was shocked by this teacher's straight forward discrimination. Eden, however, just laughed along with most of the class.

"I'm Mrs. Binns. Welcome to world history and all the rest of the introduction stuff I'm supposed to do blah blah blah. "

**Ming Yuan**

Ming sat down in a seat near the window of her French classroom. She had the class with Summer and Eden, who were both apparently at the same French level.

Because of the different countries' education systems and native languages, students had to test into and out of the school's language classes. Testing out essentially meant that you were fluent in the language and so they gave you the credits for free.

Ming had tested out English, Chinese and Japanese. The latter, however, was not required by the school.

Currently Ming's French was good enough to land her in the level three classes. Aka she was a year away from "fluent".

Ming had almost no knowledge of the other languages the school required, Spanish, German and Arabic, so she would have to take all four years worth of classes while at the academy. At the end of each year students would retest into and out of language classes so Ming figured she would have Summer and Adalyn drill some Spanish and German into her head.

Eden hadn't managed to test out of anything other than English and had no experience in any of the other languages so she had to start at the very beginning for languages.

The other benefit, or drawback, depending what languages you had, was that the country personifications taught their own languages. This meant that their teacher for French would be either Canada, or France. Of course with Ming's luck, it turned out to be France.

'_Ugh. It isn't as if he would abuse power._' she thought to herself. '_The bastard_'

Upon finding out that France was their teacher, the girls had agreed to teach themselves the rest of the language, or at least enough to be declared "fluent" and test out.

Summer, Ming and Eden would also teach Arabella and Adalyn the language so that they wouldn't get stuck with the perverted country as their teacher.

With some languages like Spanish, English or German, it wasn't a problem because Spain, England and Germany could teach relatively well. But overall the system was a failure.

The only benefit was that students could pressure their "teachers" into giving less homework and easier quizzes since the countries almost always also had to attend the school as students.

Ming stared out the large window over looking the courtyard of the school that was adjacent to her desk. This was, without a doubt, going to be her least favorite class of the year. She continued to doodle random Chinese and Japanese characters on her paper while trying to decide how best to survive the class.

**Eden Conner**

The bell of her final class, chemistry, rang and Eden jumped out of her seat.

_'Thank god for the half day'_ she thought rounding the corner to the lunch hall. Out of her six classes she had dorm mates in four, but chemistry was not one of those four. The students had six classes a day and the classes switched at semester, meaning she would have a new set of classes after winter break.

The lunch hall was already completely packed when Eden arrived, so she decided to get lunch from the school store and then go back to the dorm to eat.

The store carried everything from extra school supplies, to clothing items, and if it didn't have something someone needed, there was always the mail order catalog and the every other week trip to the main land.

Eden only knew of the store because Adalyn had memorized the entire school brochure and recited it to the section. Apparently the Portuguese girl had a photographic memory.

Immediately after she entered, Eden ran over to the cooler and grabbed a Mountain Dew. She also picked up some chips and a chocolate bar to be her "lunch".

After paying she walked back to the door where a few of the others were also eating.

"Hey Eden!" Arabella greeted her excitedly, "What's up?"

"Not much, I guess" Eden shrugged and sat down next to her friends.

Ming was arguing with a boy in rapid fire Chinese. The boy had a long brown ponytail and wasn't from their section, however, Ming evidently knew him.

"Who's that?"

"I think that's the personification of China," Replied Summer, who had just returned from the school.

Ming was getting more and more irritated with her country and after arguing for at least five minutes, she pointed at the door, ordering him out. Then she stomped over to the girls and sat down.

"Anyone here against violence? Because I am going to **kill him!**"

"Why?"

"He thinks he's my older brother or something! In reality he's an overprotective ass who I wouldn't associate with if I didn't have to!"

"So you don't like him then?" Asked Arabella.

"Nope. He's my favorite person in the whole world." Ming said sarcastically, "Really Bella?"

Adalyn turned to Arabella. "I've been meaning to ask; Do you mind being called Bella?"

"No, not really," the Czech girl replied.

"Good," Summer announced, "Arabella is way too long!"

Eden laughed. "I thought Americans were the lazy ones"

"Nah, " Ming disagreed, "Based on Summer's attitude I'd say the English may have them beat."

"Hey!" England snapped from across the room, "We English are not lazy whatsoever!"

The entire room cracked up. This angered England more which made it even more funny and caused the rest of the dorm to continue laughing until England finally stormed out.

**Arabella Drabek**

After lunch the rest of the day flew by. It was mostly spent resting, talking and exploring the school campus, but Arabella had still been able to spend a little time moving into her room.

She had claimed the left side and already, she had various posters of places in her homeland up on the walls.

Still tired from travel, she had decided to go to sleep early and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold.

_Arabella awoke in a house that looked like her own back in Prague, but older. Loud sirens were blaring outside and she could hear people screaming and yelling in German. Sensing that something was wrong, she slipped on the clothes next to her bed, a knee length dress like those from the 1930s or 40's and a pair of lace up sneakers that she had found next to her bed. _

_A woman who looked slightly like Arabella's great-grandmother, but younger, ran into the room and yelled something about and air raid, followed by orders to go down to the basement. Not wasting any time Arabella followed the woman down the stairs into the dark cellar, which was lit with a few bulbs. Underneath a wooden table huddled a girl with dark hair, about her age, as well as a little boy who couldn't be more than three. Arabella crawled under the table next to them and assumed the same position as the other girl. Sitting on her knees, she leaned forward and covered her head and ears with her arms and hands. _

_That was when the first bomb fell. Ten times louder than thunder, it shook the house and caused the lights to flicker. The little boy screamed. Another bomb fell and the lights flickered once more, as the house shook even more. This one was louder than the first, most likely it was also closer. A third fell and the lights flickered one last time before plunging the dank basement into darkness. Everyone screamed, and the girl next to Arabella began mumbling words of prayer under her breath. She reached out and squeezed Arabella's hand as yet another bomb fell. Nearby the older woman who had told Arabella what to do, found and then lit a candle. She cupped the flame in her hand to spread the light and prevent it from setting fire to the house. The two girls clung to each other, scared to death, as bombs continued to fall. _

_Hours later the final bombs fell, and eventually the sirens signaled that it was safe to leave the basement. The residents of the basement felt their way to and up the stairs, into the early morning light that was flooding the house. An entire wall had collapse in the raid and the smell of smoke from nearby fires filled Arabella's nose. _

_She ran to the destroyed wall and climbed over, worried about what she might see. It was worse than she had imagined. Entire buildings had been leveled, monuments had been reduced to rubble, the entire city was in ruins and glowing red embers, as well as smoke in the distance confirmed Arabella's earlier assumption of fire. _

_Arabella sunk to the ground, tears running down her cheeks._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cried. _

Arabella's eyes flew open, just a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Summer's concerned face was hovering over her. The British girl was standing on the roller-chair from Arabella's desk in order to reach the side of the loft bed.  
"You were screaming something in German in your sleep, and the word no, over and over."

"I had an awful dream. My home was under attack, and it was loud, and dark, and when it ended everything was in rubble, and half of my house was gone, and it - "

Summer cut her off. "Are you going to be alright getting back to sleep? If you want you can share my bed with me in case you have another nightmare."

Arabella nodded weakly. "Thanks."

Both girls climbed up the ladder into Summer's loft bed and laid down. While the British girl fell asleep almost instantaneously, Arabella was kept awake by her nightmare. It had seemed so real, she couldn't get the images out of her head.

_**~Sorry I skipped a week. I have a shit ton of homework right now and I'm dealing with emotional issues, so I may post every other week instead of each week since right now I'm still not done with the next chapter. I've also got other writing stuff I'm working on at the same time so hopefully I can get it done later this week and move on to seven but it depends on the homework load. The reason I have so much homework is what used to be my favourite class, English. Thanks a lot Shakespeare! Honestly, Romeo and Juliet is harder to understand than my friend's French homework and my French is almost non-existent. (For now. I'm taking French and Arabic courses this summer). Mrs Binns the history teacher is based off of my former Spanish teacher who was super sarcastic and pretty racist. She was hilarious, so I figured she'd make a good teacher to add some more comic relief. And for some reason my computer is telling me I'm not allowed to type in American English...what the? Anyways thanks for reading! If you are submitting an OC they must be in by April 30th 2013 so you have a week left before I post my list. Please review/comment and favourite and such. Hope you enjoyed!~**_


	6. Chapter 6:

**_~I got it done as promised! I'm so proud of myself~_**

**Summer Macy**

Summer hunted through her backpack for her gym clothes. The fourth period class would have their first change day today. They weren't going to do anything super difficult, just run some laps on the track, according to the teacher that instructed the girls where to go after changing. While Summer hated running for the most part, she was okay with gym class for now due to the fact that all of the girls from her dorm were in the class with her.

Summer quickly changed into some athletic shorts and a plain white T-shirt, and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She hated tennis shoes with a burning passion so instead she laced up some ice blue converse high-tops, and followed Eden out of the locker room.

Summer jogged up to walk alongside Arabella, so that they could run their laps together. Arabella looked exhausted, most likely she hadn't slept well after her nightmare. However, the Czech girl was evidently not as tired as she looked because Summer had to sprint to keep up with her.

"Blimey! How do you run so bloody fast?" She was breathing heavily, so she struggled to get the words out. The girls had finished their two laps and were waiting for the others.

"No idea." Arabella shrugged.

"Looks like our entire section is in this class."Adalyn commented as she, Eden and Ming finished their laps and caught up to Summer and Arabella. "Along with some people I do and don't know."

"Wait a tic, everyone?" Summer asked.

"Yea, that's what she just said." Ming replied sarcastically. "Need a q-tip or something?"

"I'm fine, tha-" Summer yelped and flipped around to face the pervert who had smacked her butt. Of course it was none other than France, who grinned and continued to walk casually past her.

"Hey! You fucking arse! Get back here you bloody wanker!" Summer yelled, attempting to charge after him. She was stopped by Ming grabbing her arm.

"Summer! Language!" Adalyn scolded.

"I'm sorry, when I get brassed off the filter tends to malfunction!" Summer snapped. "Let me go Ming!"

"Brassed off?" asked Eden

Summer ignored her.

"So you can go beat the crap out of France and get yourself expelled or something? I don't think so. Get revenge on him during the girls vs boys soccer game on Friday. Then we can kick his ass, humiliate him, and you can 'accidentally' trip him as much as you want." Ming reasoned, putting air quotes around "accidentally" with the hand that wasn't restraining Summer.

"Plus, someone else beat you to him." Eden piped up.

"What?"

The red-headed American gestured to the other side of the track where France was running away from a completely livid England, who later had to be dragged off of the Frenchman by America.

"Fine." Summer conceded, unwillingly. "I didn't really picture you as being a voice of reason Ming."

"Normally, I'm not."

Summer raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I owed Adalyn. She was able to revive my laptop after America spilled his giant soda on my laptop. Something about software transfer blah blah blah. She's pretty good with computers."

"Oh."

"Hard drive transfer." Adalyn corrected under her breath, as the girls made their way to the start of the 100 dash.

**Adalyn Macoya**  
_'Ugh. I really hate running.'_Adalyn thought to herself. Luckily she didn't have to participate because she was in charge of the timer. The first few races were rather boring, and Adalyn almost wished she could join the runners just so that she would have someone to talk to. However, the next race changed her mind.

Arabella, Summer, Germany, Prussia, England, France, Hungary and Eden lined up at the start.

"Ready, set, GO!" The teacher yelled, blowing whistle loudly, and Adalyn started the timer. The runners took off.

For the first fourth of the track, Arabella, Hungary, Prussia and Germany were running in a large clump with England, Summer and Eden close behind. France was losing pretty badly.

Then two things happened. Germany pulled ahead of the rest of the clump and Prussia tripped and face planted into the track. Hungary laughed and yelled something about his "unawesomeness" over her shoulder.

Germany finished his lap first, followed by Hungary and Arabella a few seconds later.

The two girls were breathing heavily which wasn't surprising as they had both sprinted the entire lap. What was surprising, at least to Adalyn, was that Germany wasn't even winded after his sprinted lap.

Summer and England crossed the finish line and Summer doubled over to catch her breath. Eden stopped along side the Brit, and almost ten seconds later France crossed. Prussia had apparently given up on the race because he just walked the rest of the lap after pulling himself up from the pavement.

Immediately, Summer and England started to brag to France about how the English were obviously superior. Of course Summer had to follow this up with her own bragging.

"I think this also proves something else."

"What is that?" England asked somewhat cautiously.

"Well I totally kicked your ass in that race which proves that I am way more awesome than you!" Summer said, sounding quiet a bit like a certain Prussian.

"WHAT!? I BEAT YOU!" England argued. Everyone else laughed. The two Brits had been bickering ever since they had met and everyone around them found it very entertaining how easily they took the other's bait.

Summer marched over to Adalyn. "Who won?" She asked in English. "Just say it was me." For the last bit Summer switched to Portuguese so that only Adalyn would understand. The previous day, Summer had discovered she and Adalyn were the only ones in their section who spoke any Portuguese.

"England beat you by like a half a second." Adalyn told her.

"Ha!" England yelled.

"And Summer, for when you have to cheat in the future, I don't lie."

"YOU WERE GOING TO CHEAT?" England yelled.

"What? If you didn't cheat you didn't try hard enough."

"That's complete bullshit." Arabella, had walked over to join the conversation.

"I think it seems somewhat logical." Ming argued.

"Thank you Ming." Summer replied. "Glad someone agrees with me."

"You can't just cheat your way through life!" England snapped.

"Why not?"

"It's not fair! Or honorable!"

"Honor Schmoner*" Ming rolled her eyes and waved England off. "Plus Summer isn't the only one who cheated. Hungary tripped Prussia, didn't you see?" She gestured towards the female country and the two German brothers. Germany was lecturing Prussia about how he needed to train harder and Hungary was laughing her ass off.

England was about to say something when the teacher announced the end of class and sent everyone back into the locker room to change back into uniforms. After fourth period was everyone's favorite part of the school day, lunch.

*(Rhymes with honor)

**Ming Yuan**

Ming's stomach growled loudly as she and the other girls from her section entered the cafeteria. She could smell the food, which made her stomach feel even more like it was going to eat its self.

_'Thank God it's lunch time.'_ she thought as she joined the end of the line.

"Why is this line so bloody long?" Summer whined.

Adalyn rolled her eyes in response. "Maybe because it's lunch time?"

Ming grinned at the remark and Summer glared at her.

In reality it wasn't a long wait. Only about five minutes to get up to the buffet table but it felt like an eternity to everyone who was waiting.

After finally getting their food, the girls went back to their section table and sat down. Adalyn pulled out a notebook and started writing something in the pretty, leather bound, journal looking thing, while humming to a random tune.

"How dare you insult my scones! They're better than that gourmet crap you eat!" England snapped suddenly standing up and glaring down at France across the table.

"It's not an insult if it's true!" France taunted. England lunged across the table and started strangling the other nation.

"Take it back you bloody frog!"

"Non."

The two countries were still fighting across the table, threatening to knock the entire wooden furniture piece over when Germany showed up with his lunch.

"Knock it off you dumbkoffs! Before you spill something!" Germany snapped.

When nothing happened Germany grabbed France's collar to haul him backwards and dragged England along as well. He knocked a cup of bright red fruit punch rolling down the table, onto Adalyn's notebook, and school books and all over her uniform.

"Enough!" She stood up and all three countries froze. Adalyn was so mad that you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ear.

_'Would not want to be on the receiving end of that.'_ Ming thought as she watched the fuming Portuguese girl scold the countries. France and England cringed and even Germany looked a little bit concerned.

"That was my song notebook, and all of my school items, including my uniform so if you would please excuse me I need to go back to the dorms." She finished and stormed out the cafeteria door.

"Way to go. You really pissed her off." Arabella remarked. Eden nodded in response before following her roommate, with Arabella not far behind.

"Wait, she's drunk?" England asked confused.

_'Stupid British slang differences._' Ming thought "No. She's really really mad."

"Essentially you're screwed. All of you." Summer clarified then continued her lunch. She looked pointedly at Germany when she said that last part. He visibly flinched.

The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence that was only broken when Arabella, and Eden returned. The few attempts at awkward small talk all failed and were eventually given up on. Adalyn never returned to the cafeteria. According to Eden she was still too angry.

**Eden Conner**

The rest of the school day dragged by with a molasses like pace so Eden was literally thanking every deity she could think of when the final bell signaled her release from the personal hell of chemistry.

Ready to relax and listen to music or something, she way back to the dorm , or at least she tried to go back to the dorm. A large crowd of students was gathered at the front entrance to the dorm building where a heated argument was taking place between a girl with long white blonde hair and an older dark hair woman who looked very similar other than their differences in age and hair color. Behind the blonde girl stood an Asian boy whose entire neck and face was covered in lipstick the same bright red as that worn by the platinum blonde.

Curious as to what was going on, Eden pushed her way through the crowd to try and get a better look. What she saw didn't help much as the blonde girl was arguing in furious Russian with the other woman who was probably her mother.

Eden only spoke limited Spanish, some French, and English so she was unable to understand anything that was said. At least until Adalyn showed up.

Eden jumped about about a foot when her Portuguese friend launched into a English summary of the debate.

As it turned out, the Russian girl had been caught by her older sister making out with a Vietnamese boy, their sworn enemies, and told their mother. The Russian girl, Natalia, was immediately pulled out of school by her mother, a diplomat trying to avoid international incident if either student got their heart broken.

After Natalia's mother hauled her off to the ferry dock, the crowd somewhat dispersed and Adalyn and Eden were able to force their way into the dorm building.

The two girls were finally up their floor and walking down the hallway to their section when they heard a furious scream.

Worried that something bad had happened, the two girls picked up their pace and started sprinting to the section door.

Adalyn hurriedly punched in the section code and then burst through the door, Eden right behind her.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt? Bleeding? Dying? Dismembered? Otherwise in danger?" Adalyn blurted.

"Not yet." Ming growled, her face murderous "But someone is sure as hell going to be."

"What happened?"

_'I feel sorry for whoever pissed her off.'_ Eden thought.

Ming held up what looked like a fancy comic book to Eden. Then she opened it a random page that was filled with multicolored scribbles that made it impossible to see the pictures or the Japanese writing in the book.

"Some idiot decided to use the limited edition copy of my favorite manga as a fucking coloring book! And that person will be punished severely, as well as anyone caught helping them."

**Eden Conner**

The rest of the school day dragged by with a molasses like pace so Eden was literally thanking every deity she could think of when the final bell signaled her release from the personal hell of chemistry.

Ready to relax and listen to music or something, she way back to the dorm, or at least she tried to go back to the dorm. A large crowd of students was gathered at the front entrance to the dorm building where a heated argument was taking place between a girl with long white blonde hair and an older dark hair woman who looked very similar other than their differences in age and hair color. Behind the blonde girl stood an Asian boy whose entire neck and face was covered in lipstick the same bright red as that worn by the platinum blonde.

Curious as to what was going on, Eden pushed her way through the crowd to try and get a better look. What she saw didn't help much as the blonde girl was arguing in furious Russian with the other woman who was probably her mother.

Eden only spoke limited Spanish, some French, and English so she was unable to understand anything that was said. At least until Adalyn showed up. Luckily she had calmed down since lunch and so her fury was only directed at those responsible for ruining her song book. Eden jumped about about a foot when her Portuguese friend launched into a English summary of the debate.

As it turned out, the Russian girl had been caught by her older sister making out with a Vietnamese boy, their sworn enemies, and told their mother. The Russian girl, Natalia, was immediately pulled out of school by her mother, diplomat trying to avoid international incident if either student got their heart broken.

After Natalia's mother hauled her off to the ferry dock, the crowd somewhat dispersed and Adalyn and Eden were able to force their way into the dorm building.

The two girls were finally up their floor and walking down the hallway to their section when they heard a furious scream.

Worried that something bad had happened, the two girls picked up their pace and started sprinting to the section door.

Adalyn hurriedly punched in the section code and then burst through the door, Eden right behind her.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt? Bleeding? Dying? Dismembered? Otherwise in danger?" Adalyn blurted.

"Not yet." Ming growled, her face murderous "But someone is sure as hell going to be."

"What happened?"

_'I feel sorry for whoever pissed her off.'_ Eden thought.

Ming held up what looked like a fancy comic book to Eden. Then she opened it a random page that was filled with multicolored scribbles that made it impossible to see the pictures or the Japanese writing in the book.

"Some idiot decided to use the limited edition copy of my favorite manga as a fucking coloring book! And that person will be punished severely, as well as anyone caught helping them."

**_~Thanks for being patient for the chapters! The next one is finally in progress so from now on they should be on time. I also released the OC list so you can check that out. Hope you enjoy! Also some time soon I will start posting my random short stories on fiction press so if anyone wants to see those let me know. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!~_**


	7. Chapter 7: Incident Number Three

**Arabella Drabek**

Arabella had returned to the dorm around four to find an infuriated Ming trying to strangle America. Apparently the "hero" had thought that Ming's manga books were adult coloring books.

Due to the threats of mutilation from Ming if anyone tried to stop her or otherwise got in her way, those who valued their lives were hiding in their rooms. All of the girls, with the exception of Adalyn who was the only person brave enough to sit in the commons, were hiding out in Arabella and Summer's room.

Arabella, Summer, Eden and Nellie were collaborating on their homework while they waited for "the incident number three" as they were now calling it, to blow over. The girls had started a running total of all of the guy's screw ups and bad moves that would earn them payback at a later date. So far, only two days into their first week of school, three incidents had occurred.

The homework was the last thing Arabella remembered before she fell asleep at her desk.

_Arabella woke with a start as the air raid sirens went off. She jumped up and immediately ran downstairs, looking for a basement or a bomb shelter._

_This time not only was she in a different house, alone, she was in a house with no bomb shelter of any sort._

_Suddenly the house shook with a boom of loud thunder. The first bomb had dropped._

_Arabella panicked, and began to frantically search for somewhere to hide._

_Then she spotted it, a small wood door under the stairs. Thinking this would be a good hiding spot, Arabella ran for the door and scrambled inside. The door snapped shut behind her and the Czech girl was plunged into complete and utter darkness. Not a single strand of light was able to sneak under the door._

_Another bomb dropped and the stairs shook, bits of dust fell down from the ceiling. The bombs continued to fall, causing the house to shudder as if chilled._

_Multiple bombs later, silence fell over the house. Thinking that it was over, Arabella cracked the door open and started out when a final bomb fell._

_The force shook a large shelf of books enough for them to fall over. Arabella screamed and dove out of the way as the books rained down on her. A heavy dictionary crashed onto her head and she blacked out._

Arabella eyes flew open and panic gripped her for a moment before she realized that it had just been another nightmare.

Sitting up in the desk chair she had fallen asleep in, she glanced at the clock. Tweleve-thirty.

_'I should probably try to get some decent sleep'_ she thought, standing up. Something slid off her shoulders, her blanket. Arabella picked it up and tossed it into the loft bed above her bed. Someone must have covered her while she was asleep.

Carefully evading the two mattresses on the floor that Eden and Nellie were asleep on, Arabella made her way to the ladder up to her loft bed and climbed up. The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was that she had a killer headache.

**Summer Macy**

Summer rolled over in her bed, slowly waking up from a restless sleep. For some reason she had always been kind of an insomniac if she wasn't sleeping in her own room and home.

Squinting across the room she saw someone standing at Arabella's bed. The Czech girl must have woken up and decided to move back to her bed Summer decided. Something about it didn't seem right though.

"Arabella? Are you okay?"

The figure froze and Summer was now positive something was up.

"Ara - FRANCE!?" Summer burst out, noticing that the person leaning over Arabella's bed was not Arabella, but instead the blonde country.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS A GIRL'S ROOM! WE ARE SLEEPING GET THE HELL OUT!"

Eden, Nellie and Arabella woke up immediately.

"What about who?" Arabella asked sleepily, then her eyes widened. "Oh my God! France!" she screamed, sitting up and scooting to away from the edge of her bed.

Eden grabbed Nellie and dashed over to the door.

"I'm going to get America." Eden announced running out of the room.

Summer frantically looked around the room for something that she could use to get rid of France.

_'Dammit!'_ She thought. Unsure what else to do she grabbed the text book from the foot of her head and threw it at France. The country was trying to get out the door, and away from a livid Arabella who had grabbed a pillow and was hitting him with it as hard as she could.

Thunk. Despite Summer's bad aim, the book managed to hit his arm.

Arabella, not to be out done, also grabbed a nearby text book and threw it. Her aim was much better and she hit on target, knocking France over with a hit to the mid-back.

Right after Eden came back through the door, followed by America, England, Germany, Adalyn and Ming.

"What the hell is going on here? France why the hell are you in there room? Pervert!" Ming glared at the country.

"This is completely against the rules! Get out!" Adalyn snapped pointing towards the door. She looked almost as furious as earlier when her notebook was destroyed. "I honestly thought that you countries would be a little bit more mature than other people but evidently I was wrong."

"I think you owe me an apology." Arabella chimed in before she shoved France out the door.

"Yea and I think this justifies me wanting to borrow a baseball bat to keep next to my bed. " Summer added.

"I'm sure America has one." England muttered.

"Of course dudette! Anything for the damsel in distress. " He laughed loudly and ran back to his room to find one.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Based on this experience, I think tomorrow we need to, as a section, come up with a list of rules and how to punish people for breaking them." Germany suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Adalyn agreed.

Most everyone nodded or otherwise showed that they were in agreement and then the countries were herded out of the room once America returned with a baseball bat.

Adalyn and Eden moved her and Nellie's mattresses back to their room and then Adalyn went to go back to bed. Nellie also left to try and get another two hours or so of sleep.

The remaining four couldn't fall back asleep, nor did they really want to try, so instead they stayed up, plotting revenge and devising traps to keep unwanted visitors out of their rooms.

**Adalyn Macoya**

After school the next day everyone gathered, however reluctantly, in the cushy chairs of the commons.

The chairs had been pushed into a semi-circle around the white board that was dedicated to section announcements.

Adalyn was wiping the board clean with a large eraser so that it could actually be used for something productive.

"Okay, let's get started." She announced, writing "Section Rules" at the top of the white board in neat print.

"How come everyone but me has nice hand writing?" Summer wondered aloud. "I must have missed out on that gene that gives girls cute and and pretty hand writing."

England muttered something about nice hand writing being a trait of the "well bred" and received a death glare from Summer.

"I think its because you and the black sheep of Europe come from such an uncultured country." France cheerfully added his opinion.

"Shut up frog! Being constantly drunk does not make you cultured!" England snapped.

"Idiot! You can't get drunk off wine."

"Of course you can! It's still alcohol!"

"Dudes! I'm so much more awesome than both of you so that settles it!" America jumped in.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" England and France rounded on America at the same time.

"Hey! Don't say what I say!" France yelled at England.

Adalyn stood at the front of the room her temper slowly boiling over.

"Well I am obviously the most awesome for I am the great Prussia!" Prussia had decided he needed to be a part of the argument as well.

"Would you all shut up so we can get on with this? I have other more productive things to do with my time!" Ming growled, obviously irritated.

"Sí, we should listen to Adalyn, she's trying to be helpful." Spain tried and failed to quiet the rest of the arguing countries.

"ENOUGH! All of you shut the hell up and listen to Adalyn all ready!" Germany yelled, smacking France and England over the head. "I'm surrounded by dummkopfs." he muttered under his breath.

Shockingly enough he had blown up before Adalyn who had been right on the verge of giving up and walking away.

"Thanks." She nodded to Germany. "Here are some basic rules I have come up with. Now if you would kindly keep your mouths shut until I am done talking."

Adalyn picked up a dry erase board and quickly wrote down each of the rules on the board as she said them aloud.

"Number one: No entering others' rooms without permission." She looked pointedly at France when she said this. "Number two: No thievery. Number three: No vandalism." Adalyn continued to list off the rest of her ten main rules and finished writing them on the board.

"Punishments will be chosen to fit the crime and new rules can be added at any time. I also printed this." Adalyn held up a small stack of papers. "Read this or don't, I don't really care, but you need to sign it at the bottom."

"What is this?" England asked.

"A contract stating you will follow all of the rules and accept the punishments for breaking them."

"Why is it so bloody long then? You had like ten rules or so that can all be summarized in one sentence." Summer whined.

"Because there were more than the ten basic rules I listed that fit into those basic ten. Plus if it's too broad a contract then people can find loopholes in the rules."

"Fine, whatever. I want a copy of this please, preferably digital, because I am not reading through this right now." Summer said, snatching the pen out of England's hand and scribbling her name on the paper.

"Why would you want a copy of that? It looks like a painful to read." Prussia asked.

"Just a bit of light reading. It doesn't look nearly as hard to read as you seem to think it will be."

"A bit of light reading?" he continued to question.

"Yep. One of my many hobbies is finding all of the loopholes in every contract I sign."

"There are no loopholes in this." Adalyn argued.

"There are always loopholes." Summer grinned wickedly.

**_~Sorry this was so late and that it's a little short. Some stuff happened at/with school and finals are coming up so I have to study and can't write as much. Three more days of school though so I will be able to write a lot faster then. At least until June 6th when I start my summer classes at Community College. Then again I'm taking language classes so it probably won't be a problem. Hope everyone who goes to a normal school that gives you more than 74 day summer is having fun. Thank god its of now chapter 9 will probably be the first appearance of the accepted OCs. Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow and review por favor! Hope you enjoyed. ~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Okay since writing good sized chapters on a regular basis seems to not be working for me,(Writer's block, personal stuff, school, my mother's "summer schedule", etc. sucks up time) I am just going to start posting the individual POVs as I finish them. That way I can get stuff updated regularly. The downside is that the sixe of individual POV's can vary from chapter sized to a few paragraphs, so there may be some short "chapters". If the POV's end up super small I will just put a second one into the post. ~**_

**Ming Yuan**Ming lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. After the France incident, she, Summer and Arabella had all agreed that they should booby trap their rooms in order to protect against unwanted visitors.

The question for Ming was how to do it. She was thinking something along the lines of a trip wire that would trigger some kind of harmless, but majorly humiliating trap. Possibly a net or a snare that would end with the intruder hanging from the ceiling or something else along those lines.

Deciding it would be easier to use the amazing invention, Google, to help her come up with something, she slid down the ladder of her bed and grabbed her laptop. She pulled up the Internet and punched a few key words into the search box. A couple hundred-thousand results popped up and Ming started scrolling.

**Summer Macy**

"Hurry up Bella," Summer groaned from the floor. "This is starting to hurt."

Her slightly lighter roommate was standing on her back in order to finish the final touches of the girls' booby trap.

Ming had given them a set of instructions and explained how to set up what in her opinion, was a relatively simple trap. Anyone who didn't know about the trap would trip a wire upon entering the room. This would trigger a balloon full of semi-permanent red hair dye to fall on their head. With blonde hair, the hair dye would stay in for a minimum of a month.

Summer had determined after one look at the instructions, that Ming's definition of "simple trap" was vastly different from her own. While, she and Arabella had been able to figure it out, but it had taken much longer than the twenty minutes Ming had guesstimated.

"I'm almost done. I just have get one more piece of duct tape on this thing." There was a ripping sound as Arabella tore the tape off with her teeth.

"Ow!" Summer yelped as the roll bounced off of her head. Arabella had accidentally dropped it off of her arm.

"Sorry."

"Thanks a ton."

"Okay, I'm done." Arabella stepped down from her "step-stool" and helped Summer up.

"Should we test it to make sure it works?" Arabella asked.

"Nah. Someone will walk in here later without knocking and test it for us."

"Probably," Arabella agreed, "We should at least warn Eden, Nellie and Adalyn so that they don't get dyed."

"Good plan, I need to go get my copy of that contract from Adalyn anyway."

**Eden Conner**

Eden was breaking a universal law, trying to reach the top of the door frame. She was standing on a wheely chair.

Adalyn had warned her that she might get hurt before returning to her book, but Eden couldn't reach the ceiling otherwise so she ignored the unspoken rule.

Neither she, nor Adalyn wanted to set any kind of elaborate or potentially pain causing trap, but they had agreed that having a little bell ring when the door opened, was not a bad idea. Hence why Eden was standing on a wheely chair.

Eden was in the midst of tying the bell to a piece of white yarn that she had taped to the ceiling when the door flew open unexpectedly, knocking her off the chair and into the dresser.

Arabella came through then open door, followed by Summer and they spotted their friend on the floor.

"Shit!" Arabella exclaimed, " I didn't know you were standing behind the door, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I think so. My back is probably bruised though." Eden replied.

"Sorry."

"We're you standing on the wheely chair?" Summer asked as she helped Eden up.

"Yea."

"Why didn't Arabella think of that? I had to be a step-stool!" Summer complained,

"Speaking of which, we installed a booby trap on our door just so you know, so avoid the trip wire." Arabella added.

"Trip wire. Got it." Eden repeated.

Adalyn bookmarked her page and closed her book before leaning over the edge of her bed. "I sent the contract to your school email about five minutes ago, just so you know."

"Oh, okay thanks." Summer replied.

After Summer and Arabella left, Eden pushed her chair back over to the door and finished tying the last know on the bell. Then she jumped down and shoved the chair over.

Ding, ding. The little bell rang as she opened and closed the door.

"Yes! It worked!" She exclaimed closing the door one last time before going to put her precious iPod in her bag.

_**~Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this "chapter". And again, sorry for my inability to write quickly. Review, favorite and all that stuff. I think that the OC's should show up in the next two posts.~**_


End file.
